Preemie
by sweetlittlelaurathings
Summary: Sequel to "Elevator Baby." Simple one-shot about the premature birth of Finn and Rachel's second child.


**Preemie**

**Author's Note:****This is the sequel to "Elevator Baby", my first Finchel fic. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"God, this kid is killing me, Finn." Rachel Hudson moaned as she got dressed for her Improv class at NYU. Finn stared at her. "Rach, you're only five months pregnant. If this kid is a nuisance NOW, just wait until your eighth month." Rachel pulled a shirt over her head, letting the loose maternity shirt conceal her bump. "I'm sorry, Finn, the baby's just been moving a lot and I haven't been feeling well. I have headaches and I'm really tired." Finn kissed her. "Do you think you should see a doctor?" Rachel escaped his grasp and picked up her bags. "No, we have an Ultrasound next week anyway." With one last kiss, Rachel was out the door and on her way to class.

Finn sauntered out of the bedroom in his FDNY T-shirt. It was early in the morning, around 8:30, and Rachel had just left for class. She was doing an extra year of school because she took a year off after she had Chris. He walked into the little boy's room. Chris was sprawled out on the bed, his mouth open and his blankets askew. Finn began to rub his back. "Hey, little man, it's time to wake up. You and me, we gotta big day. We're gonna hang out with Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine today. But first, we have to get dressed and eat breakfast. Then we'll go meet them in Central Park." Chris opened his eyes slowly. "Okay," he said drowsily, "I'm ready to get up and be a big boy." Finn laughed. "You rock, little buddy, you know that?" Chris giggled and hopped out of bed. "Yeah, Daddy, I knew that. Hey!" he exclaimed. Finn was confused. "Hey what?" Chris walked around the house in his pajamas. Finn followed him. Finally, Chris spoke. "Where's Mommy?" He asked. Finn replied, "She's at school. She'll be back after lunch, don't worry." Chris frowned. "I want her here NOW!" He said. Finn scooped him up and brought him back to his bedroom. "Mommy will be home later. Let's get ready to go have a fun day, okay?" Chris replied, "Okay, Daddy."

Rachel sat in her Improv class, watching a group of kids do a short skit. She felt awful. Really awful. Baby Hudson was moving a lot. All of a sudden, she felt a trickle go down her leg, like her water had broken. It felt the way it did with Chris. She quickly stood up, packed up things, made apologies to her professor, and was out the door. She called Finn. "Finn, I think I'm in labor. Give Chris to Kurt and Blaine, and then come meet me at the hospital." Finn was shocked. She was only five months along. This wasn't supposed to happen, not now. "I'll be there as soon as can. I love you." He said. Rachel said, "I love you, too. See you soon. Bye."

Finn ran into the hospital. He sprinted the nearest nurse. "Ma'am, my wife? Rachel Hudson? She went into labor. She's only five months pregnant." The nurse looked at him confused for a second, then realized who he was talking about. "Oh, yes, Mr. Hudson. Your wife is in Room 1032. The doctor is with her now." Finn thanked the woman and ran upstairs to Rachel.

The doctor had just stepped into the room when Finn got there. He looked at Rachel in her hospital bed and rushed over to hold her hand as the doctor examined her. "Well, Mrs. Hudson, Mr. Hudson, I'm afraid if we don't deliver your baby now it will die. I'm so sorry. There's a chance once it's out of the womb for survival, but it will mean several months in the NICU, or Neonatal Intensive Care Unit." Rachel and Finn stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Finally, Rachel nodded solemnly and Finn spoke. "You can deliver our baby." The doctor nodded. "It will have to be done by Caesarean Section." Finn nodded, and turned to Rachel, who was breathing deeply to calm her nerves. "Rachel, babe, it's gonna be okay. You and Baby Hudson are gonna make it." She nodded again. Wincing, she said, "I know. I'm just worried something will go wrong." The doctor came in just then. "It's time, Mrs. Hudson." He had a few nurses with him to wheel Rachel to the operating room. She squeezed Finn's hand and was wheeled out. Finn followed close behind. He wasn't going to leave her alone, not now.

Finn held Rachel's hand as the doctors cut into her. She winced, pain splitting into her, even though she had had painkillers. She laid there in silence, gripping Finn's hand and grimacing at the pain. Finally, they pulled out a teeny tiny baby boy. Quickly, they cut the umbilical cord and rushed the newest Hudson to the NICU. Then they stitched up Rachel's tummy. She was wheeled back to her room, where she fell into a deep sleep. Finn never left her side.

When she awoke a few hours later, she saw her husband's grinning smirk looking down on her. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You did good, babe." He said. She sat up, feeling the pain in her stomach area. "I want to see him." She stated. Finn replied, "I was waiting for you to wake up so we could go see him." Finn pushed Rachel in a wheelchair to the NICU. When they arrived, they found a little two pound baby boy in an incubator. Their baby. Rachel looked at her son in awe. Finn did too. They stared at him, then at each other, then back at him again. "He may be small, but he's so, so perfect." Rachel whispered. "He's perfect because he's my baby." She watched her baby, wishing she could hold him, but she knew she couldn't for he was still so small.

They stayed in the hospital a few more days before they had to go home. They went to see their little bit every day until he got to go home with them. His name was Liam Kendall Hudson, and when he was discharged from the NICU six months later, he was almost seven pounds! The stress of almost losing their son had been hard, what with a two year old boy in the cards as well. But now, Liam was here, and Liam was healthy, and all that other stuff didn't seem to matter.


End file.
